brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Last Hope
"The Last Hope" is the 24th episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Summary Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane are practicing the use of their new elemental swords until Sensei Wu criticizes them for their recklessness, as their blasts could give away their location. The ninja then learn from Misako that, contrary to what she previously believed, there might be a way to stop the final battle: since removing the Helmet of Shadows from its pedestal within the clock started its countdown to the final battle, returning it could halt the clock. As such, she suggests that their efforts should be focused on retrieving the Helmet of Shadows from Garmadon. She enlists the ninja, except for Lloyd, to help her. At first, Lloyd is upset for being excluded yet again, but Sensei Wu reminds him that the whole point of the mission is trying to delay Lloyd fighting Lord Garmadon, and risking a meeting between the two could counter these efforts. Meanwhile, General Kozu was explaining the Stone Army's latest attempts to increase its defenses, which included the construction of some new vehicles. Garmadon is thrilled, but the Overlord reprimands him for having the army focus their efforts on Garmadon's ultimate weapon. During this discussion, the Overlord comments on how it appears that Garmadon does not want to face his son due to feelings towards him, causing Garmadon to get angry and fiercely order the Stone Warriors to get back to building his weapon, delighting the Overlord. The four ninja, disguised as Stone Warriors, offer Misako, who they claim to have captured, to General Kozu. Their inability to speak Kozu's language nearly leads to their ruse being uncovered, but Misako then angrily confronts Kozu, saying that the only way he could get her to speak is to bring her to Garmadon. Kozu, obviously angered, then drags her to Garmadon. Garmadon admits that he knows Misako wouldn't let herself simply get captured, and Misako tries to get him to turn good. Garmadon, however, exclaims that it is Lloyd's and his destiny, and that he will not back down. However, he takes off his helmet and sets it on a pedestal before talking about how Misako is the only one who understands him and asks her to join him. While he is talking and his back is turned, however, Misako steals the helmet and runs out of the tent. As this was happening, the four ninja, still in their disguises, were being ordered by Kozu to assist in the work on the Ultimate Weapon, which still remained largely covered. They do so, but Cole, getting aggravated by one of the Stone Warriors, knocks the Warrior off of the construct they were working from, blowing the cover. The ninja then fight several Stone Warriors before fleeing the construct, and meet up with Misako. Garmadon appears piloting a giant four-armed robot and attacks them, but Nya appears with the Power Drill and rescues them. The Overlord gets angry at Garmadon, saying that whoever wears the helmet controls the Stone Army, and Garmadon orders chase. The Stone Army pursues escapees through the hole created by the Power Drill, but the Power Drill escapes them and reemerges. Garmadon's robot, however, continues the pursuit and captures the drill in one of its hands. Before Garmadon can do any harm, the robot is destroyed by a powerful blast coming from Lloyd, and the group is freed. Lloyd walks over to the weakened Garmadon, and the ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off while he's off vulnerable, but as Lloyd begins to do so, Garmadon appears saddened, and Lloyd doesn't have the heart. The Stone Army reappears, and Garmadon gives a triumphant grin, indicating that his apparent regret was a mere ruse. Lloyd escapes with the others in the Power Drill, and they head towards the clock. At the clock, the group marvels at its complex mechanics and Misako reveals that among the moving mechanisms is the pedestal upon which they need to place the helmet. The group attempts to find it, but the clock's mechanical complexity as well as interventions from the Stone Army means that, despite Misako finally finding the pedestal and placing the helmet on it, the group is moments too late, and the clock, albeit stopping momentarily, continues to move, with the hand already indicating that the final battle has begun. The clock's mechanisms line up to shine a bright light somewhere across the island, and Kozu confronts the heroes. The cliff begins to collapse and Nya is separated from the rest of the group and apprehended by the Stone Army. The others fall into the ocean below but survive. Lloyd regrets not defeating Garmadon when he had the chance and Cole attempts to comfort him, saying they all had a role in the current situation, and that it was "just the way the cookie crumbles", which provokes Jay, who is still upset over the loss of Nya, to get mad at Cole, misinterpreting his choice of words as a deliberate and insensitive joke referencing the way the cliff "crumbled". Both Kai and Jay want to rescue Nya, but Sensei Wu states that that time will come later, and that the group needs to get back to the Destiny's Bounty to prepare for the final battle, which could begin at any time. Across the island, at the place where the light from the clock shone, the Overlord reveals the completed Ultimate Weapon to Garmadon (though the glare and blinding light prevents viewers from seeing it), who is thoroughly impressed. Cast *Zane- Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *General Kozu - Paul Dobson *Overlord - Scott McNeil *Stone Warrior - Scott McNeil *Kai - Vincent Tong List of Appearances ;Minifigures * Cole * Dr. Julien * General Kozu * Jay * Kai * Lloyd Garmadon * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Nya * Overlord * Sensei Wu * Stone Warrior * Zane ;Vehicles * Cole's Power Drill * Garmadon's Mech * Garmatron * Samurai Bike * Unnamed Stone Warrior vehicles ;Weapons * Butterfly Swords * Crossbow * The Four Elemental Light Swords * Katanas ; Locations * The Dark Island ** The Stone Warriors' Camp ** The Celestial Clock * Ninjago (world) ; Miscellaneous * Dark Matter * The Helmet of Shadows * Spinjitzu Gallery Images Blade_24.png OverlordClock1.PNG Video Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes